


Olga

by Eugen_Vidocq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugen_Vidocq/pseuds/Eugen_Vidocq
Summary: After running from home, Olga ran away to the wilderness to escape her crimes. What she encounters is not what she expected.
Kudos: 1





	Olga

In the midst of my self-imposed exile, all I can feel is the howling wind and the coldness of the world. It's been a few weeks since I left the town. I don't know where I am, all I know is the little chance I have in surviving out here, it's an ocean of trees with an occasional cabin here and there. The only thing I have left in my backpack is a canteen, a hunting knife, and a few other supplies.

Though my crimes were not that of thievery, or maybe it is if you consider murder the act of stealing away someone's life. Though my life's been filled with those for the past few months, trying to get by however I can.

It's been nothing but the cold snow as my bed and the sky as my roof, the dead trees are the only shelter I have from the cold dark. Then from a distance, I spotted it: A cabin and a figure standing near there chopping down wood. I walked to approach the wooden lodge, the man looked in my direction and waved, I'm sure that this would be my only chance at survival at this point. "Over here!" The man yelled I approached the clearing where the cabin stood. There he stood, a tall man with light skin and a thick beard, he put his ax down and shook my hand. "Very rarely I see people here, why are you here, girl?" He asked. I couldn't speak up, my throat was dry and I was too afraid to talk to this man. "Do not be shy," he said, "the name is Vladislav by the way, I am a hunter in these woods."

"Olga."

I could only say so much before I felt a thud and fell on the ground. When I woke up, a woman sat on a chair next to me. "I see you've woken up, are you alright? There is a glass of water on the table, don't be shy and drink up." The glass of water felt like heaven, I have never felt so refreshed in my entire life. I took in the sight of the cabin, the warm light of the fireplace and the cozy interior, it felt like home. The lady then told me that Vladislav was preparing some soup to help me recover apparently. The day went on and I even helped out with Vladislav chopping down the trees, the longer I was out here, the more I felt a sense of creeping dread. This is not my house.

"What is wrong, Olga? You seem rather tired." The gentle giant tried comforting me, he tried to pet my shoulder and I reflexively slapped it away. Vladislav looked shocked, "I understand, not a people person right?" Soon the night came not long after and the three of us had a hearty dinner. Vladislav's wife made some delicious pierogi and I ate like I've never had before. Vladislav got up from the dinner table and told me that I can sleep on the sofa by the fireplace for the night. I gladly accepted the offer as finding a place to rest is difficult here.

Night fell and I readied myself to bed, above the fireplace are animal heads, most people are hunters out here anyway, my dad even had these back then. A few hours had passed and I began to enact my plan; I stole some supplies and replenished my canteen and stole some food, I tried to sneak out when Vladislav stood in front of me, his large physique made me feel like I was standing in front of a wall, his eyes are filled with fury.

"Are you trying to steal, Olga? That is not very nice of you." I played dumb and just shook my head. "Then why are you leaving? It's midnight."

"I'm trying to find my way home, sir." I could not raise my voice for the life of me. I feel like I'm in a dangerous position right now. I went back to the sofa and rested while Vladislav returned to his room. I quietly snuck out of the sofa and found his ax, without a second thought I walked up to his room and smashed the door down, waking up Vladislav and his wife.

This felt natural to me, I felt no remorse. With a swing I had cut Vladislav's arm clean he fell down and screamed, his wife fainted from all the blood. I continued tearing him apart with the ax and decapitated his wife too. I stood there in the blood-covered bedroom, I dropped the ax and took a new coat from his wife's cabinet and left. Realizing my crimes, I dropped the ax and just kept the coat for myself. The night was colder than the day and I ran as fast as possible again. This feeling all too familiar like before, I rested on the roadside and passed out.

I woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping, I carried what I had in my backpack and went to continue my walk, not long after I saw something similar. A large man stood near a cabin, chopping down wood. This can't be, it's Vladislav again. I walked a straight line away from the cabin, how the hell did this happen, I thought to myself.

I approached the cabin again silently but not a few steps after I approached the cabin, I saw Vladislav waving his hand shouting "Over here!". I walked to him and put down his ax and reached an arm out to me. "Very rarely I see people here, why are you here girl?" Vladislav asked. I was taken aback by this and promptly lost consciousness. I woke up again in the same room I had and immediately stood up.

"It's you two again!" I took out my hunting knife in defense, Vladislav's wife somehow calmed me down and I hid my knife in the coat again. The same cycle went on again, helped him cut wood, pierogi for dinner, and sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Vladislav going back to his room, instinctively I tried sneaking out but there he was again in front of the door, asking me why I was stealing.

"Steal what sir? I was trying to leave."

Vladislav gave a stern look and told me "There are dangerous things out there. Better to stay here." He went back to his room and it all happened again, broke down his room's door, slaughtered this innocent family, and got a new coat and promptly left. I took a rest and by the morning I continued walking and saw the cabin again with him chopping down wood. Immediately I ran a different direction away from the cabin, only to find the same cabin with Vladislav cutting down wood. I ran backwards and tracked where I came from and saw the previous cabin I was at and there he was, Vladislav cutting down wood.

"This is madness." I thought to myself, "I've killed this man three times now."

I ran away in a different direction and from a distance, I could see it, the same cabin. With Vladislav chopping wood. I climbed a tree to see what I could find but I guess that made me more visible. I saw nothing but forest and the same cabin over and over again, then came a chorus of "Over here!" From all across the forest, then I noticed. The town I ran from was still visible from here but I've been on the run for months. I can't be running around in circles.

I rushed back towards where I saw my hometown, the cold wind, and the loneliness echoed by the roar of hundreds or thousands of Vladislav shouting “Over here!”. The cabins, they’re everywhere, the eternal loop of the forest path is a terror I never expected to face throughout my lifetime. Maybe this is death and its sweet release, maybe it is purgatory and I can never leave, maybe this is hell and I have to face my crimes eternally. I finally stopped running, the sun overhead is as bright as ever, I fell onto the snow. My legs are aching and I didn't know what to do next.

I just wish I was home with my family. 

I’m a murderer, a forsaken creature, the bastard of the earth. I shouldn't be here yet I deserve this punishment. Maybe God is toying with me, knowing my sins and shame. The cold ground became my shelter, the only thing that would accept my existence right now. It is the boundary of emptiness I exist in, the grotesque mimicry of a quaint village life. I cannot accept this existence, this world.

I feel weightless and lost. No one knows me, no one sees me, the world abandoned me when I needed it most. The horror of not being known, stuck in an eternal loop of meeting the familiarity of the unfamiliar. Maybe that’s why no one wants to be truly alone, with whatever energy I have left, I took off my bag, laid down once more, closed my eyes and mustered the only sentence I could think of at this point in time.

“This is death and I welcome you with open arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at writing <3


End file.
